Gingerbread Comfort
by Hogwarts Heroine
Summary: Its nearing the full moon, and Remus opts for a cup of Gingerbread Latte from Hermione. Turns out, that won't be the only comfort he gets that night... and every other night?


Gingerbread Comfort

It all belongs to Her Majesty, JK Rowling - Queen of Fiction.

Hermione had a passion. It wasn't for clothes, shoes or quidditch. It was for boys. Sort of. Well, it was if you could count a 34-year-old male a boy. However, age didn't matter to her. He made her complete. She would often find herself dreaming of erotic situations with him. Melted chocolate, kinky costumes and naughty toys. Each time the situation was different, but he was always there. Perhaps your wondering whom it is. I better tell you then.

Remus Lupin is one of the most controversial wizards of the age. He was loathed by the likes of Dolores Umbridge who dubbed him a half-breed, but loved by the rest of the population. He was intelligent, slim and had come to bed eyes. He seemed so devilishly handsome and yet rough round the edges. His face wasn't the delicately crafted aristocratic face of Lucius Malfoy but nor was it the chiseled by a blind man face of Ron Weasley. It was in between, he was neither here nor there and she was spell bound.

She craved him. It was such a big surprise though. She was so nervous. Harry, Ron, Sirius, Fred, George, Charlie, Percy, Bill, Fleur, Remus and her all living under the same roof in a house graciously funded by the ministry. Magic Manor was the biggest manor in England, even larger than Malfoy Manor and that takes some doing. People had their own study, living area, kitchenette, en suite bathroom, bedroom and balcony. The rooms were spaced out so everyone had their own privacy yet you didn't feel too alone.

She loved it; as soon as she moved in she started customizing her rooms. A moonflower blue bedroom with beech wood fittings, a living room filled with creams and coffees, a bathroom fitted with blues and white mosaic tiles and a study painted white containing every book she had ever read and the collection was rapidly expanding. Even though she had a kitchenette, the house elves (all paid and entitled to holidays and pensions naturally) cooked a ridiculously large dinner each night and large breakfasts and lunches as well.

A few days after they moved in, Hermione couldn't sleep. Her time of the month was coming up and she knew exactly what she needed. She pulled a dressing gown over her pajamas and crept down the majestic, winding staircase and towards the kitchen. She spied the kettle and waved her wand at it. Soon it had started bubbling, she added a sachet of her gingerbread latte from Kenco and poured the hot water into it. She drew a long breath from it and was so memorized by the smell that she did not notice that someone had entered the kitchen. The first she knew of it was when he started fiddling about with mugs and the kettle.

She lifted her wand and realized it was Remus. She lowered it swiftly and felt herself go a nice shade of magenta. It was an old war reflex; it had been easy to pick up but was proving difficult to put down. He smiled at her and looked wistfully at her drink.

'Do you want to try it?'

'OK.'

He took a sip and immediately felt better. She knew that full moon was approaching and that Remus often could not sleep. She stood up and took another sachet. She indicated for him to watch her as she poured the contents of the sachet into a new mug and boiled the kettle again.

When it was ready, she handed the drink over after explaining that it was very hot. He smiled at her with those sleepy eyes that still managed to remain sexy even at this time. He sipped at the drink and immediately felt a wave of warmth and sleepiness sweep over him. She giggled at his face and he pouted back. Great, she thought, flirting with the sexiest person on the planet and doing it at a time where neither of us will remember it in the morning.

He grasped her hand and led her towards his rooms. She was beginning to think that they would remember this in the morning. She felt his hands at her waist. One hand slipped down as they walked. They reached the door and he opened it.

He motioned towards the bed and she sat down. He walked to her and laid her down, kissing her lightly under her ear, making her shiver with anticipation. His big, warm hands undid her dressing gown, and pulled away her pajama shirt, revealing large, bare breasts.

Her hands went to his hair and shoulders, massaging the muscles of his back whilst he teased her with his tongue and fingers. He pulled away, and she opened her eyes, and they looked at each other for a tender moment.

'Are you sure you want this?' he murmured.

She thought back to the nights of vivid dreams of him, and she knew she wanted him. She wanted nothing more. She had loved him for too long to let this go, even if he wouldn't remember it in the morning, or would regret it.

'Yes, Remus, so much,' she replied.

He smiled inwardly, wanting her. He wanted to go to bed with this beautiful woman every evening, and wake up next to her every morning. She was an angel, his angel.

He crooned softly into her ear, 'Good. Because I want this so much too, only with you.'

She shivered at his words, and gently pushed him back onto the bed, straddling him, unbuttoning his shirt revealing a slim and toned chest. As she ground into his crotch, she felt a massive reaction and gasped in shock. She had always imagined him to be big, but not that big.

'There are some advantages to being a werewolf you know,' he groaned, as she shuffled further back.

As she threw his shirt off, she licked her way down his chest, down the hairline leading down to his pajama trousers. She tugged them down, allowing his enormous cock to hit the cold air, making him gasp – even more so when her warm hands met his member.

He closed his eyes and stifled a moan as her fingers trailed down him, tickling sensations putting him so close to paradise already. Hermione's tongue claimed him now, down his shaft, kissing his balls. She took him into her mouth and he moaned her name, and she hummed around his cock, happy he was being pleasured. She used her hand to wank him off at the base of his thick cock, because although she was certainly no novice, there was no way she would take him in her mouth whole.

Hermione's lips made a popping sound as they released his cock, then started again, her hands on his balls – fondling him, she felt herself soak with desire, her eyes heated, his face flushed.

His hips began to buck, pushing his cock deep into her mouth, she stifled a gag and took him slightly further, as he creamed into her throat, making her swallow down every drop.

After he recovered, he kissed her passionately and flipped her over. A pillow pushing her thighs up, he pulled her dressing gown off and took in the sight of his naked angel. She was toned and slightly tanned, with round breasts and beautiful curves. She moaned as his finger lightly traveled up her legs towards her molten centre, god, she was a wanton little girl, and he wanted her, no, he needed her.

He kissed his way up her thighs and reached her wet centre. He licked her sweetly before plunging his tongue in, spurred on by her moans. He searched for her pleasure spot and when he found it, he sucked relentlessly. She felt herself coming and he must have sensed it as well for he nibbled gently on her clit. This sent her over the edge. She came with a scream and he swallowed her juices eagerly, devouring her luscious liquid.

He lifted her over him, and snuggled her into him. They rocked together, both moaning in pleasure, until she felt himself position himself behind her. On the next rock, he pushed into her.

'Ah,' he gasped, 'so fucking tight.'

Remus wasn't someone who swore for no reason; she was just so tight, so hot and wet for him. His thrusts became stronger, she was torn between pain and pleasure, but this was the best she had ever had. Soon they were writhing together on the floor in the middle of one of the most fantastic orgasms of their lives so far.

They fell under the duvet together, and he pulled her close, hugging her close and whispered into her hair.

'I love you, Hermione, really, I do.'

She smiled softly up at him, her quiet way of saying – 'I love you too.'


End file.
